Nooroo's Tale: Watching Miraculous Ladybug
by HellsArchangel0
Summary: Marinette and Adrien's class along with Marinette's parents and Adriens dad are transported to a windowless theatre looking room by an akumatized villain, only to find out they're going to be watching themselves through someone else's perspective! Or, at least, two of them in particular... ***Rating may change in future chapters***


**_A/N: Anything that you recognize, I DO NOT OWN!_**  
 ** _I've_** _ **seen a lot of these, but they were all in script form, and script form is not my favorite way to read or write, so I thought, why not? I'm going to try to go in order and I will do**_ ** _Origins and the Extended Theme Song at some point._**  
 _ **This is my VERY FIRST Miraculous fanfiction, so I would appreciate you guys commenting of**_ ** _what's good and what_** _ **I can improve! Please, please, PLEASE notify me of any errors!**_

 _ **Also, here's the seats if you need a visual:**_

 _ **Screen**_

 _ ***Tom, Sabine *Marinette, Adrien *Nino, Alya**_

 _ ***Nathanial, Alex *Max, Kim *Ivan, Mylene**_

 _ ***Chloe, Sabrina *Rose, Juleka *Mrs. Bustier, Gabriel**_

Marinette's POV

On instinct, following my morning routine, I dragged my hands up to my eyes, my body feeling like lead after running off of the few hours of sleep Ive gotten in the last few days. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I yawned and stretched my sore, tired muscles, rubbing my bare arms as I shivered.

I was about to sit up when I felt Tikki shift on my side, her small form putting just enough pressure on me to alert me of her presence and one other, much heavier one. I pulled my arm up to rest on Tikki when I realized that I wasn't covered by a blanket, my only pillow was my arm, and Tikki never sleeps on my side, only next to my head.

My eyes shot open and looked down at my side to find a long pale arm draped over me. Something warm- presumably a chest (male, going by the shape and muscle of the upper half)- was pressed against my back, warm breath brushing lightly across my hair and neck.

I turned my head as much as possible without disturbing the person behind me and immediately got a face full of very soft and very familiar blonde waves of hair. My head snapped forward, my heart skipping a beat before going ten times faster than is probably healthy, pumping blood straight to my cheeks.

Swallowing the baseball sized lump in my throat, I took a few deep breaths before the Ladybug part of my mind took over, analyzing and assessing the situation. Adrien and I are laying together on a large leather couch- an old one judging by the peeling outer layer- with a large seventy-two inch flat screen television mounted on the wall directly in front of us.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, I nudged Tikki awake, quickly covering her mouth in case she were to talk. Tikki's eyes snapped open as a door was flung open behind us with so much force the doorknob hit the wall and startled the rest of the people trapped- whomever they may be- awake.

Adrien shot up from behind me, confusion etched into his face as he took in his surroundings. I looked up at him, putting my finger over my lips and pointing to the woman standing in the doorway in the back of the room, news cameras and actively-writing notebooks floating in the air all around her, her long brown hair floating as if it was in water, almost tentacle like in their appearance, her brown eyes striking against the stark white of her paper looking dress and heels.

"Showtime, ladies and gentlemen!" She called, her feminine voice echoing through the large room as her heels clicked (surprisingly loudly) on the marble floor. "I am The Dessiminator, and it is my duty to reveal and spread information widely across Paris! And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what I am about to do!

"It had recently come to light that these-" She walked over to the right front corner of the room and picked up two cages with two white butterfly's in them. "-have been following and protecting Ladybug and Chat Noir. Hawkmoth asked me to gather what they've seen and present it to him but, as I said, I give information to all! Hence why you all are here. I recommend that you all get to know and love all the people sitting around you, because you can't get up and move, at least not for a while!" Her notebooks started swirling around her, paper covering her from our view as she laughed, the paper eventually stopping and floating gently to the floor, The Dessiminator nowhere in sight.

I quickly tried to stand up but, upon finding myself unable to do so, settled for twisting myself around from my spot on the couch to look at everyone behind me. Adrien and I are in the front middle row with two rows beside us and two behind us, leaving us with a three by three grid of seats. On our right are Alya and Nino, and our left are my parents. Behind us- wait, my parents?! My head twisted back to them so fast I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash.

"Maman! Papa!" I reached over the arm of the couch to reach theirs, my mom reaching over her end to grab my hand.

"It's okay Mari. Even if we don't figure out a way out of here, Ladybug and Chat Noir will help us." My eyes closed as I bit my lip against the hot tears that threatened to escape my eyes. _Oh maman... I'm so sorry. Please hurry Kitty..._

"I know maman. We'll be okay." I honestly didn't know which one of us I was trying to convince.

I turned to look behind me once again, finding Max and Kim directly behind Adrien and I, attempting to get out of their seats with no result. Ivan and Mylene were chatting to the right of them, while to the left of them, Nathaniel drew and Alix watched.

In the very last row, Rose and Jeluka were unlucky enough to sit to the right of poor Sabrina and, as we all know where ever Sabrina is, Chloé will be somewhere nearby. What confused me the most, however, was in the very back, right corner of the theatre, sitting to the right of Ms. Bustier, was Adrien's dad. _The_ Gabriel Agreste.

Shaking any thoughts not pertaining to figuring out how to get out of here out of my head, I looked for any possible exits, finding the door that The Dessiminator had come through, and an air vent. Not that that information will do us any good when we're stuck to our seats. I looked down when something soft nudged my ankle, only to find my purse lying on the ground, halfway under the couch I was sitting on. I gently picked it up, thanking Tikki for finding it for me, and put it on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Everyone in the room gasped, heads immediately bolting around to search for the source of the booming voice, but The Dissiminator was nowhere to be found. "I hope you're comfortable, because the show is about to start! Welcome one, welcome all to the first and only showing of The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir! Like it? I named it myself!" The TV in front of us suddenly turned on, The Dissiminator showing on screen. "Have fun!"

 ** _A/N: Good? Bad? Down right ungodly? You tell me! Seriously though, this is all new to me. I really could use some criticism. Also,_** _ **I literally just placed the other characters (save for Mari, Adrien, Alya, Nino, Tom, Sabine, Chloe, and Sabrina) in random pairs, so no ships other than Mari/ladybug and Adrien/chat, Nino**_ ** _and alya, Tikki_** _ **and Plagg (because I**_ ** _love them way too much!) And_** _ **Tom**_ ** _and_** _ **Sabine (obviously) Any other pairs are coincidental! Tell me what you think!**_

 _ **Okay so I wrote this like a million years ago and for some reason posted it on Wattpad but not here? Also, I'm very aware that this is super short, and I am sorry for that, but I promise that the future chapters- far, far in the future chapters- will be longer.  
**_


End file.
